naruto and the kunoichi trouble
by narusaku69
Summary: naruto is about to get in alot of trouble and has no idea why. not very good at summaries. please read and review. Up for adoption by someone good enough to turn this into one of the best naruharem stories ever
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoy this story that I wrote for the naruto x all girls (and women) fan club on I would like to thank my editor traveler.  
P.S. im also looking for writers to help me, if you are up for it then just contact me.

Temari was walking down the streets heading for the hot springs where all the girls have decided to gather all together. (Although she reassured herself that Naru-kun's perverted sensei wouldn't be there, not that she wouldn't mind Naru-kun being there.) As she was walking she bumped into someone "sorry" looks to see who it was and finds it to be Tenten.

"You better be sorry bitch" whispered Tenten with spite. Tenten has still haven't forgiven Temari for beating her at the chuunin exams, but still like a good evening beating each other up. Tenten gets up and they both go on walking and glaring at each other."You seemed distracted when you ran into me" asked Tenten questionably. Temari blushes a little remembering that she was having fantasies about Naruto. "I was just taking in the view of this village." Temari lied. Tenten looks at Temari not trusting her and asks. "Are you sure that you weren't daydreaming about a boy?" Temari looks at Tenten.

"Maybe…but unlike you I keep who I like a secret and of course everyone knows that you like Neji" "FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE NEJI!" Tenten yells at Temari. Temari grins back looking at Tenten "Oh really the who do you like?" Tenten then blushes. "You first." Temari states back "Nope you first." They both look at each other with hate then go look in the opposite direction and head to the hot springs.

Ino was walking down the street heading like most of the girls to the hot springs. As she was heading to the hot springs she first went to Sakura's house to give her a little wake up call. "Hey, forehead girl hurry up or we're going to be late!" yelled Ino. "Shut the hell up Ino-pig" Complained Sakura. Inside Sakura's house she was getting her ninja sandals on. 'Damn that Naruto! First I get stuck on his team, then he won't stop asking me out, and now he comes back from a 2 and half year training mission looking...' '**like a sex god**' cuts in Inner Sakura. 'Shut up I don't feel about Naruto that way.'

'**Oh really says the girl who has had dreams of him when we walked in on him in the hot springs wearing only a very small towel**' 'I have been trying to forget that, you're the one who has keep's reminding me and sending me mental images of Naruto moving around only in that towel getting close to showing his...' Sakura blushes. Inner Sakura suddenly grins an EVIL grin. '**Who me I would never!**' she said trying to play innocent.

'That was the worst excuse ever so just leave me alone' she thought as she heads for the door heading to Ino. Inner Sakura grins inside Sakura's head. 'oh don't worry I'll leave you alone, until tonight…' Inner Sakura begins to do an evil perverted laughter and starts making perverted images of Naruto and also a perverted dream to torment Sakura. "It's about time forehead girl" Ino complained. "Shut up, Lets just go" replied Sakura.

So they both head of to go to the hot springs. As Ino and Sakura where walking Ino was thinking of Naruto 'Why do I keep thinking of him? I mean sure his nice and brought me flowers and checked up on me while I was in the hospital when one of our missions went wrong… but still I can't help but want to attack Sakura and risk our friendship again just because she is with him all the time. It's not like she likes him. He has asked her on thousands of dates and she has turned him down every time!'


	2. Chapter 2

Anko was sitting home eating dango and waiting for the time to head to the hot springs. And of course thinking of Naruto 'That boys blood was very tasty, and looks alot like the 4th hokage.' And as she starts to think more perverted thoughts. 'I should of taken advantage of him when I drank his blood it would scar the people who where watching plus that would of gave me a chance to use my new chains and new outfit!' Anko then grins and straitens her messy outfit and then she checks the time on the wall, stands up and heads out the door of her house and heads for the hot springs, with one final thought. 'Plus, we would have so much fun and im sure having the Kyuubi has enlarged a certain part of him'

Meanwhile Kurenai was walking to the hot springs with Hinata by her side. Hinata was thinking of a way for her to get Naruto to notice her. 'How can I get Naru-kun to notice me over that bitch Sakura! No I must not be mean and call her that but she is stealing all of my Naru-kun's time and attention…'

Kurenai was also starting to like Naruto after listening to how Hinata describes him and talks about him all the time it was pretty easy for her to start to like him. Kurenai then asked Hinata. "So Hinata you thinking of Naruto" Hinata blushes "Hai sensei…" "Hinata im sure you'll be able to get Uzamaki." She reassured Hinata 'I hope you'll share him with me' (thought Kurenai thinking of a threesome between her, Hinata, and Naruto.) "I hope you teach Sakura of what she missed out on and we're friends so just call me Kurenai" "Sure Kurenai-chan" Hinata responded as they are walking they run into Anko "Hey Kurenai-Chan Hinata-Chan how's it been" "Hey Anko."

"Hi Anko-sensei…" Anko looks at Hinata. "Hey kid just call me Anko" "Yes Anko" Anko grins in her thoughts 'She sure is easy to control, I wonder what I could do to her, maybe get her and Naruto together and control both of them and have and have a nice big thre...' Kurenai sees Anko's grin and hits her head "For Kami's sake please keep your thoughts clean Anko" Anko grumbles. 'Watch your self Kurenai you might regret it later…'

Kin was getting dressed and fiddling with a senbon needle, thinking of Naruto and his kindness for saving her life from Orochimaru and of convincing the Hokage and the council to let her live and stay in the leaf village 'and he is cute, very cute. He also did but his job as a leaf ninja at risk try to get the council to let me live and stay here, even though I nearly killed that pink haired girl on his team'

She couldn't even try saying her name and his in the same sentence because she was jealous of how she had Naruto chasing her and the bitch always rejected him. 'It makes me wish I could have finished the job I started in the forest of death with her, but then he would hate me...' Just then Tayuya walked out of the shower with a towel barely hanging onto her body.

"Stupid fucking small towels you would think this place is run by fucking perverts!" Tayuya grumbles. Kin laughs quietly "you got something to say bitch?" said Tayuya glaring at Kin. "Yeah, I heard you dreaming of Naru-kun again last night." Tayuya blushes and glares even more at Kin "You won't tell anyone of those dreams or I swear I'll make you regret it!" Kin laughs even more. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone of what you dream of Naruto and what you do after those dreams" Tayuya blushes even more and picks up her flute threatens to throw it at Kin.

"Hey relax" She said but Tayuya was still ready to fight. "Maybe I should tell him how you feel about him and his Sakura." Kin twitches and flicks her senbon needle at Tayuya who dodges it by one second. "That damn bitch does not have him and never will!" This time Tayuya laughs and gets her clothes on then both of them start heading to the hot springs. Kin having a lot of poisoned senbon needles stored with her just in case Tayuya dare makes more remarks of Sakura having Naruto and Tayuya was also prepared incase Kin brought up her dreams of Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade was sitting in her office drinking her sake. After a while she finishes it and starts getting ready to go to the hot springs. (Which she had no idea why she decided to go to) Just then Shizune comes in to check on Tsunade knowing she can't be trusted when drinking sake by the bucketful. But she was also thinking of Naruto. She started liking him the first time she saw him, when he and Jiraiya the perv came and got her and Tsunade.

'He only sees me like a sister to him. What do I have to do to make him realize that I love him, everything I do for him and act around he just thinks it is me being sisterly?' "Tsunade-sama, shall we be going?" "yessh Shizuuune we shhall" Tsunade stands up, completely smashed.

Meanwhile Hana was walking down the street her mind on the Naruto 'He is one of my bro's best friends, yet I think I might be in love with him... I can't get him out of my head no matter what and it almost ruined one of my best missions.' She grins while walking 'Its all my bro's fault, if he hadn't invited him over I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, although I think I might have chosen him as my mate without knowing it at all. Boy will my bro be mad like hell when he finds out about it.' laughs while heading to the hot springs.

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku eating ramen 'Man this is just strange I swear every girl I meet has been acting weird… Even Ayame-chan, I mean I ordered 10 bowels of ramen, she gave me 20 and she seems to be staring at me when im not looking and blushing, not im not complaining, FREE RAMEN!' (Inner Naruto does a ramen dance that quickly make the Kyuubi mad and wishing the cage wasn't stopping him from eating him) He looks back up and sees Ayame looking at him and quickly looking away.

'Man Shikamaru was right girls are troublesome, I can never understand them, even Sakura has started acting weird.' "Ayame are you ok?" He looks at her. "No no im ok Naru-kun, enjoy your ramen please, I have to go get some things from the back." She runs in the back to get away from Naruto, because she would have fainted if she stayed any longer "Ok Ayame-chan" he said a little late.

Ayame was watching Naruto eat his ramen 'Maybe I should tell him, he is here everyday, but if he rejects me then I'll have to put up with seeing him everyday or he might stop coming'. '**Go for it girl, of course he is going to say yes, you make ramen, he loves ramen simple and clean and when he gets to know you better he'll love you more!**' said Angel Ayame appearing on her right should.

'**Yeah and you can finally make all your sexy dreams a reality!**' said Devil Ayame appearing on her left shoulder. Sends mental images of Naruto nude and completely chained up and having a bowel of ramen in front of him but out of his range and taunting him and many others ways she could have fun with him. She then looks at the clock when she comes out from the back 'Shit' "Sorry Naruto but I'm going to go to the hot springs for a break" "Ok bye Ayame-chan I'll see you tomorrow!" He finishes off his ramen and walks off to his house, not knowing of the trouble that was about to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And I do not own naruto if I did then I would make it into a more adult show and have naruto end up with every hot girl in the series.

Temari and Tenten were the first to arrive and went to the largest private hot spring that Tsunade got for them. The next ones to arrive where Sakura and Ino. Then Kin and Tayuya where the next arrive. After that Hana and Ayame. Then Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, and then Tsunade and Shizune. "Hi Ayame I didn't expect to see you here" said Sakura. "Well I needed a break from the ramen stand, mind if I join you girls?" asked Ayame. "No not all Ayame, we were also just coming here to relax from our missions" said Ino. 

They all got into the springs and settled down then they heard something in a near by tree. They looked up and saw Jiraiya and they all screamed and ear piercing scream. Too bad for him Tayuya, Kurenai, and Sakura were all genjutsu experts and they and a Genjutsu they wanted to try on him. Tsunade grabbed a towel and used it to cover her breast the best she could and then jumped up and knocked Jiraiya out and then Sakura, Tayuya, Kurenai, and Tsunade put a very powerful Genjutsu on him (The name of the genjutsu "perverts punishment") and then Tsunade punched him all the way to his apartment. 

When he woke up and he saw he was surrounded by beautiful girls and then they starts stripping. He also noticed that he was naked, he thought it was a dream come true but then he saw their horrible secret. They where all shemales and very horny (ofcourse he didn't know that he was under genjutsu.) and then they started playing with him and then he screamed loudly because of what they where doing and what they kept doing and the Genjutsu was made to stay up for 24 hours. 

Back at the Hot springs they all had smiles on their faces knowing that Jiraiya won't be bothering them for along time. "Why does he have to be such a pervert, Tsunade-sama why can't you neuter him when he has his next physical." said Ino. Tsunade laughs "Ino, Jiraiya may not be neutered but I made sure he won't be able to have any children". Tsunade gets an evil grin on her face.

Temari ends up blurting out "Thank Kami that Naruto is nothing like him." Right then every girl except for Tsunade became quiet. "Hey girls did you see that new dress in the one store." Said Sakura trying to change the subject. "Yeah I did forehead girl, isn't pretty" said Ino. 'no way im going to let forehead girl know that I like Naruto.' "I...have…one…almost like…that at…home" said Hinata 'That I bought thinking I could show of to Naru-kun.'

"Now why would you buy a dresh that was made for showing off" said Tsunade a little drunk but the hot from the springs slowly sobering her up. "I…I…I bought I for…showing…off…to naruto-kun" said Hinata turning redder then a cherry. Right when she said that every girl tensed. Temari is the first one that broke the silence "there is no way that your going to get Naru-kun you white-eyed slut" "Oh like your going to get Naruto-kun, your not a wind mistress more like a wind bitch" said Tenten. "Naruto-kun is mine!" shouted Shizune.

"No way Naru-kun is my mate" said Hana. "No way im going to win his heart" said Ino. "No I am I make ramen, he loves ramen so I win" said Ayame. "Girls you all seem to forget who he has been chasing all these years, it is very obvious that I win" said Sakura very proudly. "Yeah right forehead-bitch you've turned him down every time, he probably only does it as a ritual because he is so use to it" said Ino. "Frankly you bitchy maggots don't have any chance against me, I have experience with guys, and you have hardly any sex appeal, from what I can see." Said Anko. 'That bitch wants to see sex appeal, I should remove this Genjutsu and then the tight bindings over my breast and I'll show her sex appeal' thought Sakura '**yeah you show her that bitch can't mess with us!' **shouted Inner Sakura. 'I wish could…remove the special…Hyuuga seal on my chest… said it can only be released when I am ready to make the man I love truly mine.' Thought Hinata.

"Anko I'm not going to allow you to get your hands on Naruto-kun and scare with you perverted ways, I'm going to win his heart and share him with Hinata." Every girl was glaring at each other. "It seems that no girl can be trusted from here on out" said Temari. "Yes and well see who wins this battle for Naruto-kun's heart" said Tenten.

Meanwhile with Naruto he is in his apartment work on a new jutsu. "Yes I finally finished my ultimate jutsu." grins in success and begins to think of the possibly ways he could use his new jutsu.

Also outside the leaf village a figure stands on a hill a few miles from Konoha. "Soon Naruto-kun I'm coming for you, im going to make you mine, please wait for me." The figure then went back to her camp to rest for her trip to Konoha to find the man she loves.

What is Naruto's new jutsu? Who is the mysterious figure coming for Naruto? I would love to hear your thoughts on both of these questions. And I hope you enjoyed my new chapter, sorry or the delay, please keeps reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And I do not own naruto because if I did naruto would love his job Konoha's pimp.

Temari went straight back to the apartment given to her by the council. Tenten was with her. "We may be friends but we are also rivals for Naru-kun's heart but we have way too much competion for his heart so we have to team up to get all his attention away from them" said Temari. "I agree with you, but im not going to like it" said Tenten. "The biggest threat is Sakura; she is the one he has loved up till now" said Temari. "Well what should we do then?" said Tenten.

Temari grinned "we'll just have to double team him, we could get him alone on a mission and with Gaara's help we can easily get him alone on a mission." "Yeah, but are you just going to have him make up a fake mission" said Tenten. "Of course, and we'll make sure that is last along time, but first we should try and get him out on a date at least once before then" said Temari. Temari and Tenten started to plan a way to win Naruto's heart.

Kin was stomping back to the apartment she shared with Tayuya. Tayuya was walking behind her with a grin on her face "something bothering kin" says Tayuya in a teasing way. "Shut the fuck up im not in the mood for your teasing, I knew I should have killed that bitch in the god damn forest!" shouted Kin very pissed of by the way Sakura acted with such smugness.

"Oh come now it wasn't that bad, im sure she is just jealous of my never ending beauty" said Tayuya. "Bull Shit Bitch, you're the one who is jealous I bet Naru-kun thinks Temari is more beautiful then you" Kin grins knowing that Tayuya hates Temari. Tayuya glares at Kin once she brought up Temari. They both kept walking back to their apartment glaring at each other.

With Ayame she went straight back to the Ichiraku ramen stand and started to clean up be for closing but ends up pacing back and forth. 'no no no this can't be happening, just when I started think I had a chance with Naru-kun, I have to find out that all those girls love him also' thought Ayame. '**Come on girl get it together, remember girl you where a chuunin once before you quit to help out the family here at the stand**' said demon Ayame. '**Yeah and im sure Naru-kun would love to have a chance to get free ramen**' said angel Ayame.

Ayame kept pacing and nodding her head a bit agreeing with both her demon and angel self. 'Yeah, but the only time he has turned down ramen was when there was one factor in the way and that factor has always been that goddamn bitch Sakura, I should have poisoned her food, the first time she became a threat' thought Ayame gripping harder on a broom she forgot that she was using.

'**But then Naruto-kun would be upset that she died and could ask for a investigation to find out how she died and that could lead back to us**' said angel Ayame. '**Well then we would have just said that she most have done it to herself**' said demon Ayame.

Ayame shook her head and finished cleaning up and then went to her house right across the stand and then went straight to her room. She then laid on her bed and slowly drifted to sleep dreaming of her and Naruto getting married and having kids etc…

After Hana figured out that all the girls were her rival to gain her Mate's heart. She was very pissed, so pissed that she was letting a high killer instinct out and every villagers that she passed flinched, some guys even pissed their pants. When she got home she ran in to Kiba who didn't notice her killer instinct. "Goddamn that Naruto, he said he was going to train and the next thing he says he is to tired to train saying something of a new jutsu" Said Kiba.

Hana's killer instinct started rising faster when she heard her brother, Arkamaru who did notice Hana's killer instinct got a bit scared "baka shut up" said Arkamaru, but Kiba didn't listen. "How does that idiot think her is going to be hokage, he probably won't even become a jo…" he was stop as Hana grabbed his jacket and pulled him right in front of her and started kicking his ass. When she was done she left him in a hole in the wall beat up badly and making him think only one thing 'she must be having her goddamn period.' Arkamaru was sitting by the hole in the wall "baka."

As Hana was walking away she walked by her mother Tsume, who for some reason knew why she was pissed. "Trouble with getting your mate, sweetie?" "Yes, there is no way im going to let those bitches get my Nar…" yelled a pissed of Hana, but stops when she remembers her mother is there and she also knows that he has the Kyuubi and not sure if she would be ok with her loving him.

"So you want Naruto Uzamaki as your mate" said Tsume. Hana looked down, blushing "yes mother, I don't care about the Kyuubi or anything, I just want him." Tsume grinned and looked at her daughter. "Sweetie I don't mind about him having the Kyuubi at all also, besides I think that having the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi into the Inuzuka family, would be a great idea." Stops and Tsume laughs a little, she then continues.

"The only one who would have a problem would be Kiba, but lets have him find out on his own." "Thanks mom, I feel better." "Your welcome sweetie, anytime." Tsume then goes into the kitchen to start supper which as usual included dog food and a bunch of other meat products and a few vegetable. Hana went up to her room and laid on her bed and thought of ways to Naruto to pay all his attention to her.

With Sakura she stayed at the hot springs. She wasn't worried at all; she basically already had Naruto in the palms of her hands. All she had to do was to accept his offer to a date. She also was on his team, so she was with him on missions and training. She also has a lot of dresses that she new that Naruto would love. 'He loves anything I would wear.' She then got home, and went straight to her room and lays on her bed.

Inner Sakura wasn't confident. '**How can you be so Goddamn Calm?**' 'Naruto is in the bag, he is head over heals for me.' '**What are you talking about, first off you where mean to him every day, him asking you out everyday could just have became a routine, and once he finds out that he has a bunch of girls going after him, he'll get over you quickly.**' 'Yeah right, there is no way he would get over me that easily and quickly.'

'**For the love of Kyuubi will you wake and realize that maybe after every rejection he slowly got over you.**' 'No no there is no way he would get over me.' She now was starting to get worried. 'I can't lose him, but there are lot of girl I have to fight to win him, I mean there is Temari. I thought she was fighting Ino for Shikamaru and now that bitch wants Naruto. Then there is Shizune, I don't want to fight against her, I mean she helped me train with Tsunade-sama but I can't let her win.' '**But doesn't Naruto only see her as a sister.**' 'Shizune isn't the biggest problem one of the biggest problems is Anko.' '**That bitch basically has sex oozing out of every fucking pore in her body.**' Sakura kept her ranting up and had a hard time going to sleep.

Ino was also a little worried about how she was going to get Naruto. She was sure that she had a good chance. One reason she had a better chance was because unlike Sakura she never really said anything bad about him. 'I just got to make sure I can get closer to him.'

Meanwhile back with the mysterious figure she and her group had stopped for the night. She looked at the other girl she was traveling, she meet her while she was traveling. When she first was planning on heading to Konoha 3 years ago but then she heard about everything that happen to the village and that him and some sannin he was training with, she wasn't sure his name. She then went to where she thought he was going but misses him by a couple of days. Then when she was about to go she heard he went on a training mission for about three years.

She meet the other girl about half a year ago and found out that she was also looking for Naruto so she joined her, she also had her own traveling party, who seemed to be really worried about her, treating her like she was some sort of princess or from a rich family, she later found out that she was and she was also very famous. She herself was more a tomboy herself, some people even thought she was a boy when she was younger.

She kept looking toward Konoha with her long black hair blowing in the wind across her smooth silky skin. "So how did you meet him?" she looked back and saw her traveling companion. "He saved my life, if I didn't meet him, I might have died that day." Her companion smiled at her. "Same for me he saved me and my country, if it wasn't for him I would have still been running away."

Tell me what you think of this chapter, it is way bigger then all my other chapters. Just like last time. Do you have any other guess of the two mysterious girls? Naruto will be appearing mainly in the next chapter, im not sure who I am going to have make the first move, tell me who you think should make the first move.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto but like every body that likes Naruto I wish I did. Just so that everybody knows I have not seen up to the new series, I'm still to see the episodes where Sasuke betrays the village, but the story is after the time skip. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I decided to take the summer off, but I'M BACK!!

Ayame woke up early in the morning so that she could get a very early lead on getting Naruto. She went and took a shower and then got out drying off looking at herself in her mirror 'I hope I can get Naruto.' "**Don't think like that girl**" Said Devil Ayame with Angel Ayame just nodding. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

She went out of her bathroom and goes and gets dressed. She puts on orange lacy bra and panties. She smiles think the fact that she started wearing orange bra and panties since she saw Naruto wear the color so much. She starts getting horny thinking of Naruto. She puts on a small loose white tank top knowing that her bra was lightly showing. She then pulls up her black skirt. She then pulls on her socks and then her shoes.

She sneaks down stairs and slowly walks outside and into the family's ramen stand. Ayame walks in and sighs and puts on her ramen making outfit and starts to make a very special ramen recipe that she made and only wanted Naruto to have. Before she finishes she adds a very small amount of some aphrodisiac to three of them. She then puts all four of them in a case.

She smiles and takes off her apron and head wrap and heads outside with the case of four ramen bowels. She walks down the Streets of Konoha, she was really glad that it was early in the morning so that nearly no one was outside, mainly at this time it was just ninja's heading to either train or leaving for missions. She soon gets to Naruto's house and knocks on the door.

Naruto lays on his bed sleeping and hears some knocking and wakes up a little mad and slowly gets up he doesn't bother to put his shirt on and walks to answer the door, he then opens the door "yes?" "Oh hey Ayame-Chan." Ayame stands there blushing deeply looking at Naruto without a shirt on. "Come on in Ayame-Chan" he stepped aside to let her in. She walked in blushing still, Naruto then closes the door behind her. "I'll go get dressed." He goes and walks into his bedroom and puts on his normal white shirt.

Naruto then walks back to her. "So Ayame-Chan why did you come here so early?" Ayame blushed deeply looking at him. "I made you some special ramen for you." She holds out the case for him which he takes. "Thanks Ayame-Chan, do you want one?" She nods her head, he takes it and leads her to his kitchen and pulls out one that was in a different bowel and unknown to him the only one without aphrodisiac. "Here you go Ayame." She takes it and starts eating; he also starts eating his ramen and feels a little weird. "Hey Ayame want to see this awesome jutsu that I just invented?"

She nods her head "Sure." He gets up and comes back with some chopsticks with orange seals on them. "These are the only ones that I've done them to, now close your eyes and open your mouth." She does as he says and waits. He breaks them and taps them together and causes some of the ramen from into a small tentacle and lifts it up into the air and goes straight into her mouth. She closes her mouth once she can tell that it's in and swallows; she then opens her eyes knowing that it came from his bowel meaning it had some aphrodisiac.

He smiles and leans in and kisses her cheek, he then pulls back quickly "I'm sorry Ayame, I don't know where that came from, I feel a bit weird." She blushes looking at him getting a bit horny. She goes back to eating and same for Naruto but this time he uses the chopsticks with the jutsu on it. "I call the jutsu Ramen's revenge." "That's a nice name seems to suit it." "Yeah it does, there are allot of ways it can be used in battle and even some other way outside of battle."

He says smiling as he makes another longer and thicker tentacle. "you know Ayame-Chan your really beautiful along with lot of the other girls in Konoha but up till a few minutes ago I just couldn't really express it…" He makes the tentacle slip into her tank top and wraps around her right breast and squeezes lightly and then slips down and slides into her shorts and rubs lightly against her pussy before it comes back up and splits into one going for her mouth which was open from her moaning. The other half went to Naruto and the both eat it being the last of it.

She blushes deeply and stands up packing the bowels up and puts them in the case, she then gets up ready to leave. Naruto grabs her wrist and walks up to her. "thanks for the ramen Ayame, I can't really let you go with out repaying you some how." She immediately thought the worst 'he would be thinking that it was only a small bit.' '**Who the hell cares fuck him right now**.' Shouts DA. '**I don't agree completely but if he wants to go for it then why turn him down after all it's Naru-kun.**' Says AA shyly. Naruto leans in and kiss her on the lips "That should do." She blushes deeply and leaves a bit sad but glad that it wasn't what she thought. She heads home to get some sleep before she has to get to work.

The two figures and their party arrived very early in the morning and checked into their hotel. Now the two girls were walking down the streets. Naruto was walking down the road. Then all of a sudden he gets tackled by two figures and figuring that they where girls feel their breast. "What the…?" He stands up pulling them up with him.

"Princess Yukie is that you…?" She smiles and nods "Glad to see you too Naruto-kun." "Yeah you too, by the way who is your friend here." "Naru-kun you don't remember me I'm hurt." He looks at her still having the hood of her cloak up. "that voice is abit familiar…" she then lets her hood down. "…HAKU… I thought you were dead and not a girl…" She giggles looking at him "you're cute when you're confused, I used lied that I was guy because my home village didn't like ninja's who where girls so Zabuza was the only one that knew, and I realized before your sensei used the chidori on me that I should live because of you, you gave me a reason to keep living." She smiles looking at him while he looked dumbfounded.

Tell me what you think of the new chapter. I hope you like it and like I said earlier I'm sorry I took so long to update but I wanted to enjoy my summer.


	7. Adoption

Hello the following stories are up for adoption if anyone is up to continuing them please contact me (i would like if it is someone who has written good stories before.) as long as you give me credit for everything so far and keep me updated on everything you do i don't really care where you take them.

moon eyed girl vs cherry blossem

naruto and the kunoichi trouble

Doggy love revised

naruto's weird day revised


End file.
